La Sombra del Cristal
by Coire Leblanc
Summary: Este es un fanfic creado en colaboración con Riou McDohl, el cual narra la historia de Grey Edge, quien, tras unos sucesos que trastocaron su aparentemente tranquila vida, decidió marcharse para no volver jamás. Mientras tanto Macdolia, en un giro inesperado, decide unirse a él, mientras intenta sin descanso que su nuevo compañero vea que hay razones por las que vivir y luchar.
1. Prólogo Doble (Grey Edge-Macdolia)

El laberinto de Nightmare Moon... aquella prueba a la cual muchos ponis se enfentaron, acabó.

Alguien logró resolverlo, y con ello, liberó a todos aquellos que estaban encerrados, pero no fue tan perfecto como parece...

Muchos de ellos cayeron, en el intento de recuperar su libertad, de tener un mundo mejor, sin embargo su intención, por desgracia, no fue suficiente.

Algunas pérdidas fueron menos importantes que otras, pero sin duda alguna, ninguno fue olvidado, ni jamás lo será.

Sin embargo, un poni si deseó haber seguido en aquel laberinto, no por placer, ni deseo de aventura, sino para poder ser olvidado por todos. Su nombre es Grey Edge.

Con una crin negra, pelaje gris y unos ojos ambarinos, los cuales destacaban entre aquella oscura figura, aquel unicornio decidió autoexiliarse por un objetivo que, según él, era por el bien común, y aquello era que no quería herir a ningun poni, ni provocar sufrimiento en ninguno más.

Para él, su mera existencia era un mal que debía ser alejado de todos.

Ha pasado un mes desde que salió de aquel laberinto, y desde entonces ha ido vagando sin rumbo, alejandose de cualquier señal de civilización que viera, sin apenas descansar ni comer.

Llevando la misma capa que cuando entró en aquella trampa, se nota que ha pasado el tiempo con ella puesta, ya que estaba hecha jirones y tenía algún que otro agujero en ella. De hecho, un gran agujero en la capucha dejaba al descubierto su ojo derecho, pero aun así rehusaba a deshacerse de ella, no sabía si era porque sentía algo de apego por aquella prenda, o era porque quería que se le reconociera lo menos posible.

En su cuello había un colgante azul en forma de estrella, al cual miraba más de una vez con melancolía. Sin duda aquello para él, más que un adorno, era un recordatorio, pero la ironía era que no quería recordar de qué.

Y a su lado llevaba una espada que logró arrebatarle a un guardia real de Celestia. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió ahi, seguía despreciando todo aquello que la representara. Aun no estaba listo para perdonarla. Además, no quería usar magia, nunca más.

Y allí se encontraba, atravesando un bosque que jamás había visto en su vida, en plena primavera, sin detenerse ante ningún motivo.

Antes se habría detenido a mirar el paisaje, habría querido disfrutar de su tranquilidad, pero eso ahora estaba fuera de su mente, no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza que evitar a toda costa a cualquiera.

Dando tumbos, seguramente fruto de una horrible combinación de hambre y cansancio, el agotado unicornio decidió recostarse sobre un árbol, para recuperar fuerzas. Pero poco duró su descanso, porque de entre todas las ramas, una poni color magenta caía a un matorral cercano gritando algo que no pudo entender debido al ruido que provocó al caer, sin embargo, aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

Desenvainando rápidamente su espada con la boca, se preparó para lo peor, y lo peor para él no era precisamente un monstruo...

Un nuevo día amanecía en Ponyville. Un Ponyville donde la vida pasaba despacio, sin ninguna preocupación aparente...

Excepto para cierta poni.

Una pegaso de pelaje anaranjado y crin morada y actualmente desaliñada despertaba en una de las casas. Su primera confusa reacción al encontrarse en casa ajena fue remplazada al segundo por el recuerdo de donde se encontraba.

"Es cierto, llevo viviendo aquí ya un tiempo" -pensó la pegaso.

Cualquiera que la viese ahora recordaría en ella a una potrilla de alas pequeñas y expresión activa, siempre con su fiel scooter. Pero Scootaloo ahora era ya una pegaso adolescente que había dejado atrás sus miedos de la infancia... y afrontaba la madurez con aspecto decidido.

Y gran parte de su madurez actual se lo debía a cierta poni de tierra que... no parecía encontrarse en casa ahora mismo.

"¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá bajado al sótano?"

Esquivando a gran parte de los animales que vivían también en aquella casa, Scootaloo consiguió llegar a la puerta de bajada al sótano.

"Si no fuera porque Fluttershy tiene más, diría que tenemos un problema de espacio" -se sonrió.

La puerta estaba entornada. Era obvio que alguien había bajado allí aquella mañana...

Y así era. El sótano estaba iluminado por una especie de luz artificial... y alrededor de las paredes oscilaban imágenes en movimiento proyectadas por una especie de reloj de bolsillo que flotaba en mitad de la sala.

Y trotando de un lado a otro, había una poni de tierra de pelaje magenta oscuro y crin morena con dos coletas.

-No no no... sigue fallando... ¿qué se me escapa?...

-Er... ¿Buenos días?

La yegua se detuvo en seco.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Scoots! Perdona, olvidé preparar el desayuno.

-No te preocupes. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-Pues... sí. Verás, sabes de sobra que en aquel incidente donde nos conocimos también coincidimos con otros ponis. Pues bien: después de que todo aquello terminase abruptamente para mí, mi reloj empezó a arrojar datos... corruptos. El modo reminiscencia no me deja revisionar partes de él y llevo tiempo queriendo entender por qué. Es como si una mezcla de magia y tecnología lo impidiesen.

Scootaloo tragó saliva. No le gustaba recordar aquel sitio. Es más, después de que todo aquello terminase lo olvidó prácticamente todo... pero fue al reencontrarse con aquella poni de tierra cuando los recuerdos volvieron. Para ella todo parecía haber sido...

-...Un sueño.

-¿Eh?

-Un sueño... Macdolia, ¿no será que no puedes acceder a esos recuerdos... porque no son recuerdos, sino sueños?

-La yegua abrió la boca, sorprendida. Aquello fue como activar un interruptor en su cabeza.

-¡Claro! ¡Son recuerdos basados en visiones de un mundo onírico! ¡Por eso no había manera de descorromperlos! ¡Gracias Scoots! A ver... si introduzco los datos en el reloj...

La yegua cogió el reloj de bolsillo y empezó a toquetearlo. Las imágenes que salían borrosas en la pared empezaron a volverse cada vez más nítidas... y lo que se mostraba...

Era a un grupo de ponis peleando contra una unicornio en un paisaje nevado... mientras protegían a...

-¿Esa no es la doctora Pones? ¿Y esa... no es Tiny Tales?

Pero Macdolia no apartaba la vista de aquel unicornio al que protegían. Un unicornio cuyo nombre no recordaba... hasta aquel momento.

-Grey... Edge.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el reloj brilló con fuerza y arrastró todas las imágenes dentro de sí... y a alguien más...

-¡Uahhhh!

-¡Macdolia!

-¡Scoots, cuida de la casa! ¡Volveréeee!

Cuando el fogonazo remitió... En la sala solo quedaba la pegaso... ni rastro ni del reloj ni de Macdolia.

-¡Se ha ido de aventuras sin mí!

"Bueno... debe de ser algo grave, pues"

Scootaloo dio un respingo. Un poni de tierra de pelaje azul y crin morena había bajado al sótano.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a verte por aquí, Bookmark.

-No es culpa mía si quiero visitar a mi "hija" y a su compañera de aventuras.

-¡Pero se fue sin mí!

-Quizás esta aventura necesite de Macdolia y solo de ella. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que se podemos confiar, ¿verdad?

Scootaloo no necesitó pensárselo dos veces.

-Si, seguro que está de vuelta antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Mientras, en otro lugar... y otro tiempo, una poni de tierra aparecía en lo alto de... ningún sitio.

-¡CUIDADO ABAJO!


	2. Capítulo 1

Eran unas horas más tarde del amanecer de un nuevo día. Los rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por lo que parecía una antigua construcción en ruinas, con un propósito ya olvidado tras años y años de abandono.

Sin embargo, un ligero rastro delataba que aquella noche las ruinosas paredes habían albergado visitantes después de tantos años.

A los restos de una fogata ya consumida, un unicornio envuelto con una antigua capa parecía estar sumido en un sueño inquieto...

\- ¡Grey, ayúdame!- decía un voz joven, con tono desesperado.  
\- No fue tu culpa, y lo sabes...- recordaba otra voz más autoritaria.  
\- Solo quiero salvar Equestria.- decía una bastante desquiciada.

Estas resonaban en su conciencia cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y esta vez parecía peor que nunca.

Despertando con un sobresalto, Grey Edge no tardó en notar un dolor terrible en su cabeza y su costado, además de notar como su cuerpo estaba algo agarrotado.

Se fijó en el sudor que caía de su frente, abriéndose paso por sus ojos, hasta el punto que parecían camuflarse con las dos lagrimas que se habían formado a su lado.

Al tumbarse de nuevo, puso su mirada rápidamente en la hoguera ya apagada, aun emitía humo, por lo que el unicornio dedujo que algun poni la había apagado hace poco, y él tenía claro que no fue.

-Ah, ¿Ya has despertado?- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Grey pareció quedarse en estado de shock al oír de nuevo esa voz. Quiso moverse, pero por culpa del dolor no podía ni girarse en el suelo, aquel grado de impotencia no le gustaba para nada.

-Tuve que traerte a cuestas hasta aquí después de que te desmayases -siguió la voz, que cada vez se acercaba más a él- Llevas durmiendo desde ayer. Estabas al límite y esto fue lo mejor que encontré para cobijarnos. Parecen los restos de una antigua torre... ¿un puesto de vigilancia tal vez?

La voz finalmente sobrepasó a Grey y pudo ver y confirmar lo que sospechaba. Aquellas coletas... aquella CM...

Macdolia se giró y, sin saber muy bien como, sacó algo de algún sitio y se lo ofreció al unicornio.

-Debes de estar hambriento y débil... ¿un muffin?

Una mirada severa hacia la poni terrestre desvelaba que aun distaba mucho de confiar en ella, y si a eso se le sumaba que miraba a los lados buscando algo, la sensación de hostilidad era cada vez mayor.  
Macdolia intuyó lo que buscaba el unicornio.

-Si quieres tu espada, la dejé detrás de ti... pero te agradecería que no intentaras partirme en dos de nuevo... esas cosas con punta hacen daño, ¿sabes?

Finalmente, al saber la ubicación de su arma, Grey abrió la boca.

\- Lo volveré a hacer hasta que desaparezcas.

Macdolia lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Aun dudas de mi existencia? No creo que fuese por ciencia infusa que has aparecido aquí, junto a una hoguera. Te desmayaste en el bosque de puro agotamiento. Creo que ahora no estás ni para dar dos pasos, Grey. Cómete el muffin y recupera fuerzas.

Grey trató de negar con la cabeza, pero por el dolor que tenia dejo el gesto a medias. Esperando que ella lo entendiera, la miro a los ojos con semblante serio.

\- Seas real o no, no quiero que estés conmigo, no te lo mereces. Al igual que no me merezco comer nada de momento.

Macdolia bajó la cabeza.

-¿No te expliqué como funciona mi reloj, Grey? Es él quien decide donde y con quien debo estar. Y si me ha traído aquí es por algo.

El unicornio noto algo extraño... ¿estaba manando una aura hostil de la yegua?

-Y si te he ofrecido un muffin... -Macdolia levantó la mirada ligeramente... y sus ojos centellearon- ¡es para que te lo comas!

Cogiendo la magdalena, Macdolia se abalanzó sobre Grey, con el claro objetivo de hacérsela tragar aunque fuera a la fuerza. No iba a dejar que se volviese a desmayar por culpa de su tozudez.

Viendo como se abalanzaba la Macdolia hacia el, no pudo hacer más que prepararse para lo que quisiera hacer.  
Pero su mirada se tornó en sorpresa cuando en vez de un golpe, notó parte de aquel bollo en la boca y, masticando rápidamente por instinto, Grey tragó aquel dulce muffin en cuestión de segundos.

\- Gracias...

Macdolia notó como la hostilidad se desvanecía de un plumazo cuando oyó aquella palabra.

-No... no hay de que -dijo, ligeramente avergonzada-. Espero que ahora que ya has comido algo, recuperes algo de fuerzas...

La yegua sintió como se sonrojaba. Pasaban los años... los lustros... y aun no había conseguido superar aquella pasión visceral por los muffins.

"Casi habría preferido que Derpy me hubiese legado sus ojos estrábicos antes que esto..."

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Macdolia? Y lo que es más importante...¿Como? Creí que habías... caído junto a muchos otros en el laberinto.

La yegua sonrió. Por fin iba a poder explicarse sin miedo a recibir un tajo en la cara.

-Grey... recuerdas mi reloj, ¿verdad?

El unicornio asintió.

-Pues bien... -la yegua se tocó la CM, invocando así su preciado reloj- Mi salida del laberinto fue... inusual. Tras la pelea con la falsa Catleya, mi reloj empezó a llenarse de demasiada energía negativa, lo que causó un colapso en el mismo. El primero que le ocurre. Cuando un objeto espacio-temporal se colapsa -la yegua pulsó un botón y una imagen salió del reloj, proyectándose en la pared de la torre- deja una grieta.

Grey observó aquel holograma, muy parecido a los que ya había visto proyectar aquel curioso reloj.

-Estas grietas absorben todo lo que hay alrededor de ellas... y me absorbió a mí. Deje de existir en el laberinto. Volví a casa... con la impresión de que todo fue un sueño. Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de mi error... pero finalmente encontré datos corruptos causados en la memoria del reloj. Al ir descorrompiéndolos fui recordando más cosas... hasta que llegué a aquel recuerdo, el de la batalla en la nieve. Fue al recordar tu nombre cuando el reloj brilló y me trajo aquí.

La yegua pulsó de nuevo el botón y la imagen se desvaneció.

-Eso explica el como... y el qué ya te lo he dicho: el reloj elige mi destino. Si me ha traído aquí... es porque tengo una misión que hacer, una promesa que cumplir... y un poni que proteger.

Grey, mirando al cielo por una pequeña ventana derruida, no sabía muy bien como digerir aquella información, pero de alguna forma, sabía que tenía sentido.

\- Te has equivocado de poni, Macdolia.

Macdolia se encogió de hombros.

-No espero que sea fácil mi cometido. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá; pero una cosa te diré: puede que pienses que mereces ser olvidado... pero precisamente el superar ese olvido es lo que me ha traído hasta ti. ¿No crees que al menos debes intentarlo por última vez?

Encontrándose mejor de los golpes, Grey logra sentarse por fin. Estaba harto de mirarla con aquel ángulo raro.

\- No me merezco una última oportunidad Macdolia, he provocado demasiado sufrimiento a mis amigos como para intentarlo siquiera. Por eso es por lo que quiero que te vayas.

La yegua se adelantó hasta el unicornio... hasta que se quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Quien dice que provocases sufrimiento, Grey? Hace cinco minutos pensabas que era una ilusión y ahora mírame -la yegua le cogió la pata con fuerza-. Estoy aquí. Estoy viva. ¿Quién no te dice que los demás ponis del laberinto no lo están?

Grey miró con melancolía su colgante, el memento de su "aventura" en aquel laberinto, a pesar de que su forma de estrella era bella, el recuerdo que albergaba era oscuro.

Finalmente, miro de nuevo a la yegua, tratando de parecer serio de nuevo, pero se hacia ver la pena en su rostro.

\- Porque vi sus tumbas.

Macdolia se rió.

\- Seguro que yo también dejé una. Y mira: vivita y coleando.  
\- Si, pero una cosa eres tú, que tienes más de una... "habilidad peculiar", pero los demás no, no volvieron... La espere durante más de una semana, día tras día frente a aquella fría puerta. Y no volvió.  
-¿No lo hicieron? Creo que ahí te equivocas, Grey. No fue instantáneo, pero todos volvieron. Te lo puedo demostrar.

Macdolia toqueteó el reloj... y encontró lo que buscaba. Era la proyección de una unicornio de piel esmeralda y crin castaña cuya Cutie Mark eran dos serpientes mordiéndose la una a la otra.

-La recuerdas, ¿no? Tu colgante me dice que sí.  
\- Si, es Tiny Tales.  
-Cuando volví a mi mundo, ella estaba allí. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando le hablé de lo que me había ocurrido, ella también recordaba haber estado en el laberinto, pero no cómo salió ni como terminó... nada. Pero si recordaba haber viajado con un unicornio de crin oscura que invocaba cristales. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que todos, incluidos los que caímos, volvimos a nuestros mundos de una forma u otra... Si realmente temes que no fuese así... ¿porqué no comprobarlo por ultima vez?  
\- No quiero, si han vuelto, no voy a negar que no me alegre... pero eso no cambia nada, Macdolia. Ese no es el motivo por el que me fui, solo fue el hecho que me hizo ver que debía irme.

Macdolia se estremeció. De nuevo volvió a ver aquella aura oscura alrededor del unicornio.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Como puede generar semejante oscuridad? Una cosa está clara: no debo dejarlo solo o le consumirá"

-Grey... Desconozco el motivo del que hablas... pero si puedo ver que casi te consume. Ya he visto sufrir a demasiados ponis antiguamente... No dejaré que tu solo te arrojes a un abismo sin fondo.

La yegua volvió a abrazar al unicornio.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

Grey miró al lado contrario al de Macdolia, evitando mirarla a la cara. No quería decirle el verdadero motivo por el que decidió exiliarse, no sabía como se lo tomaría, por lo que se limito a recibir el cálido abrazo de la yegua junto al calor de los rayos de sol que salían de los múltiples agujeros en las paredes de la torre.  
Macdolia notó como el unicornio la evitó ligeramente.

-Como verás... no pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí, Grey -dijo, abrazándolo con mas fuerza-. Pienso acompañarte quieras o no, porque estoy convencida de que puede haber esperanza para ti, aunque tu no lo creas posible.

Tras un largo silencio, Grey decidió hablar.

\- No se trata de esperanza, sino que solo quiero proteger a mis amigos.

Macdolia lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Y quien te protege a ti, Grey? Y si es por mí, no te preocupes -la yegua empezó a voltear el reloj-, sé protegerme sola.

La mirada de Grey se torno en una de melancolía, y mirando hacia el suelo, suspiro, preparándose para decirle parte de la verdad.

\- ¿Y si resulta, que de lo que te tienes que proteger... es de mí?

Macdolia sonrió.

\- Entonces mi reloj no me habría traído hasta aquí.  
\- ¿No sera que te ha enviado para que termines conmigo? Yo lo habría hecho, pero no me atrevo... a pesar de que es lo que quiero.

Macdolia miró seriamente al unicornio.

-Quizás no te lo he explicado bien. Mi reloj me permite realizar viajes espacio-temporales... para proteger animales, ponis y cualquier tipo de ser vivo. Es una herramienta al servicio de aquellos que necesitan ayuda.

La yegua siguió acercándose a Grey hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

-Pero vuelve a decir que quieres que tu vida termine y me aseguraré de llenarte el cuerpo de cardenales. Ahora más que nunca me ha quedado claro que necesitas que esté aquí, amigo.

El unicornio suspiro ante la insistencia de Macdolia.

\- No me voy a poder librar de ti. ¿Verdad?

La yegua sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Veo que lo vas pillando, je je.  
\- Entonces ten algo claro, nada, y repito, nada de contacto con ningún otro poni, no quiero que se sepa de mi.

Macdolia realizó un saludo militar.

-A sus ordenes.

"Al menos es un comienzo. Podría decirse que he logrado lo mas difícil. Solo espera, Grey: esa oscuridad tuya tiene los días contados"  
Grey trato de levantarse para recoger sus cosas y reanudar su camino, pero el dolor que tenia en el costado por el golpe que le dio Macdolia el día anterior aun era demasiado para el, por lo que se tuvo que sentar de inmediato.  
La yegua al ver como se desplomaba, se rascó la cabeza.

-Quizás me sobrepasé un poco ayer... Deberías descansar un poco mas. Si de verdad quieres evitar el contacto con otros ponis, este es el lugar idóneo para que recuperes fuerzas. Y no te preocupes por los víveres -de nuevo y sin saber como, la yegua sacó otro muffin-. Tengo de sobra.  
\- Ya veo... ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Aparte de la obviedad de que es una torre, claro está.  
-Buena pregunta. Por el lugar en donde se encuentra, a las afueras del bosque donde nos encontramos y al sur del Imperio de Cristal, diría que es un antiguo puesto de vigilancia, quizás de la época pre-Equestria.

Grey parecía sorprendido cuando Macdolia mencionó el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿El Imperio de Cristal está al norte?

La yegua asintió.

-Si, tiene toda la pinta. Mientras te sacaba del bosque crucé cerca de las Cataratas de Neighagara. Habría que cruzar aun la basta llanura que nos separa de él, eso si. Calculo que unos dos días a pie. Pero intuyo que es el último lugar al que quieres ir, ¿no?  
\- Tu intuición no te falla.  
\- Si puedo preguntar, ¿hay algún motivo más aparte del hecho de que quieras evitar el contacto con mas ponis?

Hubo un largo silencio tras aquella pregunta, obviamente, el unicornio ocultaba algo. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿El qué?

Macdolia se imaginaba que podía ser... Recordaba haber visto pelear al unicornio. Recordaba su poder especial... Pero no iba a presionarlo de buenas a primeras justo después de que hubiese aceptado su compañía.

-Ha sido una pregunta un tanto osada... No tienes porqué responder si no quieres, disculpa.

Percatándose de que era posible de que Macdolia se hubiera dado cuenta del principal motivo por el que no quería ir al Imperio de Cristal, Grey decidió seguir dando explicaciones a Macdolia. Si iba a viajar con ella, al menos esperaba tener a un poni que le entendiera.

\- Ya no uso magia, quiero evitar usar mi poder a toda costa. ¿No te ha parecido raro que te atacara con métodos más comunes?  
-Pensé que igual estabas agotado y no podías conjurar nada.

El unicornio gris negó con la cabeza.

\- Decidí no volver a usar magia bajo ningún concepto, sea para encender un fuego, coger algo... o usar mis poderes.

Macdolia bajó la mirada.

-No seré yo quien cuestione tus motivos, Grey. Pero se que antaño también hiciste felices a otros ponis con tu magia. Si ahora no deseas usarla, adelante. No te forzaré a que lo hagas; pero espero que tengas en cuenta que no tiene porqué ser como una maldición para ti.

Grey cerró los ojos.

\- Al igual que es posible que hice felices a algunos, destruí la vida de otros... y estos segundos eran todos cercanos a mí.

Macdolia quiso responderle. Quiso decirle que aquello podía revertirse, que se podía arreglar todo y el tiempo reescribirse...

Pero no podía mientras Grey no se perdonase a sí mismo. No podía pretender empezar la casa por el tejado. Antes tenía que sentar bien los cimientos.

-En ese caso... No sacaré de momento el tema, pero quizás si viajamos juntos logres encontrar un nuevo propósito que no lleve a tu desaparición.

Macdolia negó con la cabeza.

-No, miento. SEGURO que lo encuentras -dijo, sonriendo.

Grey sonrió al final, tras toda la conversación.

\- Me alegra que de todos los ponis que se podían haber cruzado conmigo, fueras tú. Al menos contigo me ahorro muchas explicaciones.

¡Había sonreído! ¡Grey había sonreído!  
Cuando Macdolia fue a contestarle, un ruido se le adelantó. El ruido de su estómago.

\- Ups... Vaya, creo que yo también debería comer algo.

Partiendo el muffin en dos, le dio la otra mitad a Grey.

-Comamos y descansemos. Seguro que mañana estás mejor y podemos partir.

Grey asintió y comenzó a comer el muffin, no sabía de donde venía y prefería no saberlo, pero era la mejor comida que había tenido en semanas.

\- Mañana partiremos al sur, volvamos al bosque, cuanto mas ocultos estemos por el camino, mejor.

Macdolia asintió. Aunque imaginaba que en el Imperio de Cristal quizás estarían las respuestas que buscaba, no deseaba que Grey fuese allí forzado.

-En ese caso, descansa. Iré a por más leña para poder encender de nuevo la hoguera. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Eran unas horas más tarde del amanecer de un nuevo día. Los rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por lo que parecía una antigua construcción en ruinas, con un propósito ya olvidado tras años y años de abandono.

Sin embargo, un ligero rastro delataba que aquella noche las ruinosas paredes habían albergado visitantes después de tantos años.

A los restos de una fogata ya consumida, un unicornio envuelto con una antigua capa parecía estar sumido en un sueño inquieto...

\- ¡Grey, ayúdame!- decía un voz joven, con tono desesperado.  
\- No fue tu culpa, y lo sabes...- recordaba otra voz más autoritaria.  
\- Solo quiero salvar Equestria.- decía una bastante desquiciada.

Estas resonaban en su conciencia cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y esta vez parecía peor que nunca.

Despertando con un sobresalto, Grey Edge no tardó en notar un dolor terrible en su cabeza y su costado, además de notar como su cuerpo estaba algo agarrotado.

Se fijó en el sudor que caía de su frente, abriéndose paso por sus ojos, hasta el punto que parecían camuflarse con las dos lagrimas que se habían formado a su lado.

Al tumbarse de nuevo, puso su mirada rápidamente en la hoguera ya apagada, aun emitía humo, por lo que el unicornio dedujo que algun poni la había apagado hace poco, y él tenía claro que no fue.

-Ah, ¿Ya has despertado?- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Grey pareció quedarse en estado de shock al oír de nuevo esa voz. Quiso moverse, pero por culpa del dolor no podía ni girarse en el suelo, aquel grado de impotencia no le gustaba para nada.

-Tuve que traerte a cuestas hasta aquí después de que te desmayases -siguió la voz, que cada vez se acercaba más a él- Llevas durmiendo desde ayer. Estabas al límite y esto fue lo mejor que encontré para cobijarnos. Parecen los restos de una antigua torre... ¿un puesto de vigilancia tal vez?

La voz finalmente sobrepasó a Grey y pudo ver y confirmar lo que sospechaba. Aquellas coletas... aquella CM...

Macdolia se giró y, sin saber muy bien como, sacó algo de algún sitio y se lo ofreció al unicornio.

-Debes de estar hambriento y débil... ¿un muffin?

Una mirada severa hacia la poni terrestre desvelaba que aun distaba mucho de confiar en ella, y si a eso se le sumaba que miraba a los lados buscando algo, la sensación de hostilidad era cada vez mayor.  
Macdolia intuyó lo que buscaba el unicornio.

-Si quieres tu espada, la dejé detrás de ti... pero te agradecería que no intentaras partirme en dos de nuevo... esas cosas con punta hacen daño, ¿sabes?

Finalmente, al saber la ubicación de su arma, Grey abrió la boca.

\- Lo volveré a hacer hasta que desaparezcas.

Macdolia lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Aun dudas de mi existencia? No creo que fuese por ciencia infusa que has aparecido aquí, junto a una hoguera. Te desmayaste en el bosque de puro agotamiento. Creo que ahora no estás ni para dar dos pasos, Grey. Cómete el muffin y recupera fuerzas.

Grey trató de negar con la cabeza, pero por el dolor que tenia dejo el gesto a medias. Esperando que ella lo entendiera, la miro a los ojos con semblante serio.

\- Seas real o no, no quiero que estés conmigo, no te lo mereces. Al igual que no me merezco comer nada de momento.

Macdolia bajó la cabeza.

-¿No te expliqué como funciona mi reloj, Grey? Es él quien decide donde y con quien debo estar. Y si me ha traído aquí es por algo.

El unicornio noto algo extraño... ¿estaba manando una aura hostil de la yegua?

-Y si te he ofrecido un muffin... -Macdolia levantó la mirada ligeramente... y sus ojos centellearon- ¡es para que te lo comas!

Cogiendo la magdalena, Macdolia se abalanzó sobre Grey, con el claro objetivo de hacérsela tragar aunque fuera a la fuerza. No iba a dejar que se volviese a desmayar por culpa de su tozudez.

Viendo como se abalanzaba la Macdolia hacia el, no pudo hacer más que prepararse para lo que quisiera hacer.  
Pero su mirada se tornó en sorpresa cuando en vez de un golpe, notó parte de aquel bollo en la boca y, masticando rápidamente por instinto, Grey tragó aquel dulce muffin en cuestión de segundos.

\- Gracias...

Macdolia notó como la hostilidad se desvanecía de un plumazo cuando oyó aquella palabra.

-No... no hay de que -dijo, ligeramente avergonzada-. Espero que ahora que ya has comido algo, recuperes algo de fuerzas...

La yegua sintió como se sonrojaba. Pasaban los años... los lustros... y aun no había conseguido superar aquella pasión visceral por los muffins.

"Casi habría preferido que Derpy me hubiese legado sus ojos estrábicos antes que esto..."

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Macdolia? Y lo que es más importante...¿Como? Creí que habías... caído junto a muchos otros en el laberinto.

La yegua sonrió. Por fin iba a poder explicarse sin miedo a recibir un tajo en la cara.

-Grey... recuerdas mi reloj, ¿verdad?

El unicornio asintió.

-Pues bien... -la yegua se tocó la CM, invocando así su preciado reloj- Mi salida del laberinto fue... inusual. Tras la pelea con la falsa Catleya, mi reloj empezó a llenarse de demasiada energía negativa, lo que causó un colapso en el mismo. El primero que le ocurre. Cuando un objeto espacio-temporal se colapsa -la yegua pulsó un botón y una imagen salió del reloj, proyectándose en la pared de la torre- deja una grieta.

Grey observó aquel holograma, muy parecido a los que ya había visto proyectar aquel curioso reloj.

-Estas grietas absorben todo lo que hay alrededor de ellas... y me absorbió a mí. Deje de existir en el laberinto. Volví a casa... con la impresión de que todo fue un sueño. Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de mi error... pero finalmente encontré datos corruptos causados en la memoria del reloj. Al ir descorrompiéndolos fui recordando más cosas... hasta que llegué a aquel recuerdo, el de la batalla en la nieve. Fue al recordar tu nombre cuando el reloj brilló y me trajo aquí.

La yegua pulsó de nuevo el botón y la imagen se desvaneció.

-Eso explica el como... y el qué ya te lo he dicho: el reloj elige mi destino. Si me ha traído aquí... es porque tengo una misión que hacer, una promesa que cumplir... y un poni que proteger.

Grey, mirando al cielo por una pequeña ventana derruida, no sabía muy bien como digerir aquella información, pero de alguna forma, sabía que tenía sentido.

\- Te has equivocado de poni, Macdolia.

Macdolia se encogió de hombros.

-No espero que sea fácil mi cometido. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá; pero una cosa te diré: puede que pienses que mereces ser olvidado... pero precisamente el superar ese olvido es lo que me ha traído hasta ti. ¿No crees que al menos debes intentarlo por última vez?

Encontrándose mejor de los golpes, Grey logra sentarse por fin. Estaba harto de mirarla con aquel ángulo raro.

\- No me merezco una última oportunidad Macdolia, he provocado demasiado sufrimiento a mis amigos como para intentarlo siquiera. Por eso es por lo que quiero que te vayas.

La yegua se adelantó hasta el unicornio... hasta que se quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Quien dice que provocases sufrimiento, Grey? Hace cinco minutos pensabas que era una ilusión y ahora mírame -la yegua le cogió la pata con fuerza-. Estoy aquí. Estoy viva. ¿Quién no te dice que los demás ponis del laberinto no lo están?

Grey miró con melancolía su colgante, el memento de su "aventura" en aquel laberinto, a pesar de que su forma de estrella era bella, el recuerdo que albergaba era oscuro.

Finalmente, miro de nuevo a la yegua, tratando de parecer serio de nuevo, pero se hacia ver la pena en su rostro.

\- Porque vi sus tumbas.

Macdolia se rió.

\- Seguro que yo también dejé una. Y mira: vivita y coleando.  
\- Si, pero una cosa eres tú, que tienes más de una... "habilidad peculiar", pero los demás no, no volvieron... La espere durante más de una semana, día tras día frente a aquella fría puerta. Y no volvió.  
-¿No lo hicieron? Creo que ahí te equivocas, Grey. No fue instantáneo, pero todos volvieron. Te lo puedo demostrar.

Macdolia toqueteó el reloj... y encontró lo que buscaba. Era la proyección de una unicornio de piel esmeralda y crin castaña cuya Cutie Mark eran dos serpientes mordiéndose la una a la otra.

-La recuerdas, ¿no? Tu colgante me dice que sí.  
\- Si, es Tiny Tales.  
-Cuando volví a mi mundo, ella estaba allí. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando le hablé de lo que me había ocurrido, ella también recordaba haber estado en el laberinto, pero no cómo salió ni como terminó... nada. Pero si recordaba haber viajado con un unicornio de crin oscura que invocaba cristales. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que todos, incluidos los que caímos, volvimos a nuestros mundos de una forma u otra... Si realmente temes que no fuese así... ¿porqué no comprobarlo por ultima vez?

\- No quiero, si han vuelto, no voy a negar que no me alegre... pero eso no cambia nada, Macdolia. Ese no es el motivo por el que me fui, solo fue el hecho que me hizo ver que debía irme.

Macdolia se estremeció. De nuevo volvió a ver aquella aura oscura alrededor del unicornio.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Como puede generar semejante oscuridad? Una cosa está clara: no debo dejarlo solo o le consumirá"

-Grey... Desconozco el motivo del que hablas... pero si puedo ver que casi te consume. Ya he visto sufrir a demasiados ponys antiguamente... No dejaré que tu solo te arrojes a un abismo sin fondo.

La yegua volvió a abrazar al unicornio.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

Grey miró al lado contrario al de Macdolia, evitando mirarla a la cara. No queria decirle el verdadero motivo por el que decidió exiliarse, no sabía como se lo tomaría, por lo que se limito a recibir el cálido abrazo de la yegua junto al calor de los rayos de sol que salían de los múltiples agujeros en las paredes de la torre.  
Macdolia notó como el unicornio la evitó ligeramente.

-Como verás... no pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí, Grey -dijo, abrazándolo con mas fuerza-. Pienso acompañarte quieras o no, porque estoy convencida de que puede haber esperanza para ti, aunque tu no lo creas posible.

Tras un largo silencio, Grey decidió hablar.

\- No se trata de esperanza, sino que solo quiero proteger a mis amigos.

Macdolia lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Y quien te protege a ti, Grey? Y si es por mí, no te preocupes -la yegua empezó a voltear el reloj-, sé protegerme sola.

La mirada de Grey se torno en una de melancolía, y mirando hacia el suelo, suspiro, preparándose para decirle parte de la verdad.

\- ¿Y si resulta, que de lo que te tienes que proteger... es de mí?

Macdolia sonrió.

\- Entonces mi reloj no me habría traído hasta aquí.  
\- ¿No sera que te ha enviado para que termines conmigo? Yo lo habría hecho, pero no me atrevo... a pesar de que es lo que quiero.

Macdolia miró seriamente al unicornio.

-Quizás no te lo he explicado bien. Mi reloj me permite realizar viajes espacio-temporales... para proteger animales, ponys y cualquier tipo de ser vivo. Es una herramienta al servicio de aquellos que necesitan ayuda.

La yegua siguió acercándose a Grey hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

-Pero vuelve a decir que quieres que tu vida termine y me aseguraré de llenarte el cuerpo de cardenales. Ahora más que nunca me ha quedado claro que necesitas que esté aquí, amigo.

El unicornio suspiro ante la insistencia de Macdolia.

\- No me voy a poder librar de ti. ¿Verdad?

La yegua sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Veo que lo vas pillando, je je.  
\- Entonces ten algo claro, nada, y repito, nada de contacto con ningún otro pony, no quiero que se sepa de mi.

Macdolia realizó un saludo militar.

-A sus ordenes.

"Al menos es un comienzo. Podría decirse que he logrado lo mas difícil. Solo espera, Grey: esa oscuridad tuya tiene los días contados"  
Grey trato de levantarse para recoger sus cosas y reanudar su camino, pero el dolor que tenia en el costado por el golpe que le dio Macdolia el día anterior aun era demasiado para el, por lo que se tuvo que sentar de inmediato.  
La yegua al ver como se desplomaba, se rascó la cabeza.

-Quizás me sobrepasé un poco ayer... Deberías descansar un poco mas. Si de verdad quieres evitar el contacto con otros ponis, este es el lugar idóneo para que recuperes fuerzas. Y no te preocupes por los víveres -de nuevo y sin saber como, la yegua sacó otro muffin-. Tengo de sobra.  
\- Ya veo... ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Aparte de la obviedad de que es una torre, claro estáq.  
-Buena pregunta. Por el lugar en donde se encuentra, a las afueras del bosque donde nos encontramos y al sur del Imperio de Cristal, diría que es un antiguo puesto de vigilancia, quizás de la época pre-Equestria.

Grey parecía sorprendido cuando Macdolia mencionó el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿El Imperio de Cristal está al norte?

La yegua asintió.

-Si, tiene toda la pinta. Mientras te sacaba del bosque crucé cerca de las Cataratas de Neighagara. Habría que cruzar aun la basta llanura que nos separa de él, eso si. Calculo que unos dos días a pie. Pero intuyo que es el último lugar al que quieres ir, ¿no?  
\- Tu intuición no te falla.  
\- Si puedo preguntar, ¿hay algún motivo más aparte del hecho de que quieras evitar el contacto con mas ponis?

Hubo un largo silencio tras aquella pregunta, obviamente, el unicornio ocultaba algo. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿El qué?

Macdolia se imaginaba que podía ser... Recordaba haber visto pelear al unicornio. Recordaba su poder especial... Pero no iba a presionarlo de buenas a primeras justo después de que hubiese aceptado su compañía.

-Ha sido una pregunta un tanto osada... No tienes porqué responder si no quieres, disculpa.

Percatándose de que era posible de que Macdolia se hubiera dado cuenta del principal motivo por el que no quería ir al Imperio de Cristal, Grey decidió seguir dando explicaciones a Macdolia. Si iba a viajar con ella, al menos esperaba tener a un poni que le entendiera.

\- Ya no uso magia, quiero evitar usar mi poder a toda costa. ¿No te ha parecido raro que te atacara con métodos más comunes?  
-Pensé que igual estabas agotado y no podías conjurar nada.

El unicornio gris negó con la cabeza.

\- Decidí no volver a usar magia bajo ningún concepto, sea para encender un fuego, coger algo... o usar mis poderes.

Macdolia bajó la mirada.

-No seré yo quien cuestione tus motivos, Grey. Pero se que antaño también hiciste felices a otros ponis con tu magia. Si ahora no deseas usarla, adelante. No te forzaré a que lo hagas; pero espero que tengas en cuenta que no tiene porqué ser como una maldición para ti.

Grey cerró los ojos.

\- Al igual que es posible que hice felices a algunos, destruí la vida de otros... y estos segundos eran todos cercanos a mí.

Macdolia quiso responderle. Quiso decirle que aquello podía revertirse, que se podía arreglar todo y el tiempo reescribirse...

Pero no podía mientras Grey no se perdonase a sí mismo. No podía pretender empezar la casa por el tejado. Antes tenía que sentar bien los cimientos.

-En ese caso... No sacaré de momento el tema, pero quizás si viajamos juntos logres encontrar un nuevo propósito que no lleve a tu desaparición.

Macdolia negó con la cabeza.

-No, miento. SEGURO que lo encuentras -dijo, sonriendo.

Grey sonrió al final, tras toda la conversación.

\- Me alegra que de todos los ponis que se podían haber cruzado conmigo, fueras tú. Al menos contigo me ahorro muchas explicaciones.

¡Había sonreído! ¡Grey había sonreído!  
Cuando Macdolia fue a contestarle, un ruido se le adelantó. El ruido de su estómago.

\- Ups... Vaya, creo que yo también debería comer algo.

Partiendo el muffin en dos, le dio la otra mitad a Grey.

-Comamos y descansemos. Seguro que mañana estás mejor y podemos partir.

Grey asintió y comenzó a comer el muffin, no sabía de donde venía y prefería no saberlo, pero era la mejor comida que había tenido en semanas.

\- Mañana partiremos al sur, volvamos al bosque, cuanto mas ocultos estemos por el camino, mejor.

Macdolia asintió. Aunque imaginaba que en el Imperio de Cristal quizás estarían las respuestas que buscaba, no deseaba que Grey fuese allí forzado.

-En ese caso, descansa. Iré a por más leña para poder encender de nuevo la hoguera.


End file.
